1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to thermoplastic containers and more particularly to a method of fabricating thermoplastic cans from a flattened thermoplastic sleeve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In my above mentioned U.S. patents, I described tubular containers having flexible sides and rigid end caps. The flexible sides of these containers were usually formed from a flattened thermoplastic sleeve. The end caps were more rigid and held the containers to their desired cross-sectional shape.
These prior art containers continue to enjoy tremendous industry acceptance and commercial success. In some applications, however, there is a need for containers which have a tubular central section with a stable cross-sectional shape prior to attaching the end caps. For example, tin cans have a stable cross-sectional shape (usually round) tubular central section. These central sections are usually fabricated at a first manufacturing location, transported, and delivered to a second manufacturing location. At the second manufacturing location, they must be stored until they are filled and capped with end closures. The transportation and storage of tubular central sections already have their final cross-sectional shape is a significant concern. The known prior art has not addressed or solved this problem.